scorpion fire
by winter lodge
Summary: hampir seratus tahun yang lalu, ada dongeng mengenai seekor kalajengking yang terbakar api. ・ shun, kazunari


**disc:** knb (c) fujimaki tadatoshi. no profit gained, no copyright infringement intended

**a/n:** terinspirasi dari _night of the galactic railroad_ karya miyazawa kenji; hati ini masih sakit jika teringat campanella dan giovanni ;_;

* * *

Mereka memanjangkan tangan-tangan mereka melebihi batas jendela dan harga.

Apakah itu selembar keju, atau setangkup roti yang dioles mentega yang akan mereka raup oleh jari-jari mereka yang kurus kering, semua akan mereka syukuri dengan cara menggigitnya perlahan-lahan, tidak rakus seperti babi yang kelaparan. Mereka akan mengunyah dengan sopan seperti kaum aristokrat di depan meja mahoni yang terpelitur bersih, bukannya dua kakak-beradik beratapkan langit dan beralaskan rerumputan di tepi sungai.

Dalam setiap kunyahan ada berjuta pengandaian. Jika saja tubuh mereka bisa berfungsi hanya dengan angin dan air. Jika saja saku mereka terisi keping-keping emas, bukannya serabut benang kusut. Jika saja dunia ini berhenti bersikap kejam pada mereka. Namun selama mereka masih menjejak bumi dengan kondisi sekarang, hal itu tetap saja menjadi andai-andai, fatamorgana belaka yang muncul diantara kerucuk perut yang lapar atau kering tenggorokan yang haus.

"Kazunari, air."

Kakak tertua membuat gestur meminta dan adiknya menyerahkan sebuah kantung kulit dari pinggangnya pada sang kakak. Air di situ tak dimasak secara sempurna (bahkan lebih sering tidak dimasak) dan mereka tak peduli dengan kuman yang berenang-renang dalam tiap tetesan yang membasahi kerongkongan.

"Jangan dihabiskan, Nii-san."

"Em. Aku tahu." Kakak tertua mengangguk pelan, beberapa tetes air mengalir lewat sudut-sudut bibirnya dan kini kantung airnya lebih ringan dibanding sebelumnya. "Ini untukmu. Habiskan saja, nanti kita cari sumber air yang lain."

"Hm."

Kazunari menyambut kantungnya.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa waktu sebelum tidur mereka dengan bernapas dalam pretensi, membiarkan segala rasa bersalah transparan bersama air, bersama angin, bersama cahaya hingga bisa dianggap tidak ada—meskipun sewaktu-waktu, jarum jam bisa saja berputar ke arah berlawanan ketika roda gigi berlabel karma itu berputar.

Setidaknya sebelum hal itu terjadi, mereka ingin merasakan setiap oksigen yang mereka hirup untuk bisa mereka katakan sebagai hidup.

.

.

Ketika mereka mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapai kali ini, ujung-ujung jari mereka menyentuh gumpalan tanah yang keras dan kotor, bukan ujung botol anggur atau remah roti di piring. Gumpalan tanah itu berwarna cokelat yang sangat gelap; Kazunari bisa melihatnya samar-samar di ujung jarinya yang menjadi kotor. Tanah itu seolah membuka tabir kejujuran bahwa sesungguhnya jari-jari itu kotor; memang kotor, mau apa lagi. Kazunari menyipitkan matanya dan mungkin tanah itu bukan cokelat gelap tapi merah gelap. Terlalu sedikit sinar matahari di sini sehingga sel kerucut di mata rajawalinya yang tajam tak bisa mempersepsikan warna dengan baik.

"Niichan," Kazunari memanggil, suaranya parau. "Niichan, kalau kau ada di sini, jawab aku."

"Mmmm." Terdengar gumaman pelan tak jauh dari arah Kazunari terduduk. "Iya, iya. Aku di sampingmu."

"Pegang tanganku," Kazunari mengulurkan tangannya, menggapai; dan bernapas lega ketika ada jemari yang menyambutnya dan menggenggamnya erat. Saat itu pula, Kazunari bisa mendengar kakaknya meringis.

"Ouch."

"Ada apa, Niichan?"

"Mungkin keseleo. Atau ada yang patah sedikit. Kita terjatuh dengan tidak pelan tadi."

Kazunari mengingat-ingat, memang kejadiannya begitu cepat untuk disadari. Mereka tengah melangkah bersisian di atas ranting-ranting patah dan daun-daun yang menutupi tanah hutan, bermaksud untuk memburu binatang atau apapun yang bisa mereka makan. Namun siapa sangka kaki-kaki mereka malah lolos jatuh ke dalam lubang yang dalam—dan berakhir seperti ini.

Lubang ini bukan seperti lubang biasa yang digali hewan untuk hibernasi atau menyimpan makanan—dinilai dari segi kedalaman dan betapa rapinya lubang ini terkamuflase oleh ranting-ranting dan daun-daun yang belum membusuk. Dan di dalam lubang ini terlalu gelap, seolah lubang ini telah ditutup oleh tumpukan papan dan ditaburi kembali oleh daun kering. Kazunari mencoba berdiri, otot-otot tubuhnya terasa sakit dan lemas—ia mendongak ke atas.

Masih gelap.

Bahkan cukup gelap baginya untuk tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Shun yang meringis menahan sakit.

Kazunari bertanya khawatir. "Niichan, kau betul-betul tidak apa-apa?"

"Ng." Jawaban ambigu yang seharusnya disertai gestur menggeleng namun Kazunari tak bisa mengenalinya dalam kegelapan. "Sebaiknya pikirkan saja caramu keluar dari sini."

"Apa?" Kazunari mengernyitkan alis, kentara sekali dalam ekspresinya bahwa apa yang dikatakan kakaknya barusan ia tolak mentah-mentah. "Cara kita, maksudmu."

"Caramu," Shun menegaskan tanpa ragu. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa memanjat dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bahkan aku tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar. "

Kazunari menggeleng, seperti gelengan yang dilakukan orang saat menelepon; dilakukan padahal ia tahu Shun tidak melihat gestur itu. "Kita akan keluar dari lubang ini berdua. Bersama-sama dan setelah ini kita akan makan kelinci panggang dan minum air danau yang di depan sana itu, oke? Kita belum pernah melihat danau yang airnya sejernih itu kan, rasa airnya pasti sangat enak dan tidak sekotor air danau yang biasa kita minum. Hm?"

Tanpa perlu menjawab, sebetulnya Kazunari tahu bahwa kakaknya sudah berputus asa. Maka ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, meneguk ludah dan menahan air mata, kemudian menggapai. Mencari bahu, punggung, atau tangan kakaknya untuk diraih. Setidaknya Kazunari butuh hangat kulit kakaknya pada ujung-ujung reseptor sensorisnya, hanya untuk menegaskan bahwa ia tidak sendirian menghadapi semua ini.

.

.

"Niichan."

"Hm?"

"Rasanya semakin gelap."

Kazunari bicara seolah-olah suara yang baru saja diproduksinya itu adalah suara terakhirnya dan tenggorokan Shun pun terlalu kering untuk menjawab.

"Mungkin sudah malam, ya?"

Mungkin tabir gelap itu ada pada matahari, namun tidak mustahil juga tabir gelap itu ada di depan mata Kazunari. Berjam-jam terperangkap dalam gelap pasti sudah menumpulkan retinanya, dan sebagai orang yang memiliki mata jauh lebih tajam daripada orang lain, perubahan itu akan lebih drastis ia rasakan. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya pelan-pelan, kemudian menggunakan punggung tangan untuk menggosok matanya. Tidak ada perubahan. Malah terasa semakin gelap.

"Niichan." Kazunari kembali memaksakan diri untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kalau aku betul-betul tidak bisa melihat, bagaimana?"

Shun tahu Kazunari mencemaskan hal itu lebih dari siapapun. Matanya adalah mata pemburu, mungkin satu-satunya bukti bahwa Tuhan sayang mereka adalah anugerah yang diberikan-Nya pada Kazunari. Dan mungkin, sekarang Tuhan berniat mengambilnya sebagai hukuman.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Dinilai dari suaranya yang begitu kering dan lemas, Kazunari tahu usaha Shun untuk mengeluarkan suara tidak main-main. "Kau kan pernah bilang sendiri padaku, Kazunari ... kalau hukuman itu harus sesuatu yang terasa paling berat?"

Kazunari tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia masih tetap berbaring miring di atas tanah, terpaku.

.

.

Mereka sudah tidak mengenal hari dan jam dan menit dan detik ketika mereka merasa sudah mencapai batas. Hanya tinggal menunggu lapar dan haus untuk menutup mata mereka selamanya, dan penderitaan dunia mereka yang seolah tak berujung akan berakhir. Jika mereka percaya akan surga dan neraka, otomatis mereka akan percaya mereka akan menderita juga kelak; penderitaan begitu eratnya lekat dalam kehidupan mereka seperti perangko pada amplopnya.

"Kazunari, kau masih ... disini?"

Kazunari bisa merasakan beberapa bentuk jemari menyisir helai-helai rambutnya yang pastinya lengket. Perlahan ia menggapai tangannya, berusaha menggenggam jemari itu.

"Mungkin," Kazunari menjawab lirih, diselingi kikikan. "Aku merasa seperti sudah pergi, tapi kenyataannya aku masih disini."

"Aku tampaknya tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi," sahut Shun, pelan dan lemah. "Takdirku memang jatuh ke sini dan menunggu mati. Jika saja kau saat itu menurut padaku dan memanjat pergi, kau pasti sedang makan enak sekarang."

Kazunari menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk menggeleng.

"Aku lebih baik mati bersamamu daripada melakukan itu."

Sayang sekali, Kazunari tidak melihat kakaknya tersenyum. Namun ia bisa merasakan tubuh Shun bergerak mendekat ke arahnya, dan jemari yang ia genggam semakin dingin.

Shun menarik napas sebelum mulai berkata, "Hei, Kazunari. Apa kau ingat cerita tentang kalajengking yang terbakar bersama api?"

"Um. Sedikit," Kazunari menjawab. "Kalajengking itu sama seperti kita, hanya saja ia diberi hukuman dengan cara yang lain."

"Menurutmu, bisakah kita meminta hukuman itu?"

Kazunari terdiam sejenak. Jari-jari Shun semakin dingin dalam genggamannya.

"Seharusnya bisa saja. Kita bisa ada di sini karena magnet dari karma, bukan?" Kazunari tertawa kecil. "Kita mengambil hak orang lain, kita menyusahkan orang lain, kita sampah masyarakat. Kupikir, jika kita betul-betul ingin menjalaninya, kita bisa meminta karma menghukum kita menjadi cahaya abadi yang bisa menunjukkan jalan."

Shun mengangguk. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia menggenggam balik tangan Kazunari yang menggenggam miliknya.

.

.

Hampir seratus tahun lalu, ada dongeng mengenai seekor kalajengking yang sering memangsa semut. Suatu hari, ketika sedang berburu semut, ia terperosok ke dalam lubang yang dalam, sangat dalam sehingga ia tak bisa memanjat keluar. Ia akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya, dan meminta dirinya untuk dibakar dalam api yang abadi, sehingga menghasilkan cahaya agar binatang-binatang lain tidak terperosok ke lubang yang sama atau lubang lain di sekitarnya.

Sewaktu kecil, Shun dan Kazunari mendengar dongeng itu ketika ayah mereka belum hobi mabuk-mabukan dan ibu mereka masih hidup. Di malam hari yang dingin dengan lampu yang redup, mereka akan menyelipkan diri di bawah selimut dan mendengar dongeng—dongeng kalajengking itu merupakan dongeng yang terakhir kali mereka dengar sebelum frekuensi kebahagiaan keluarga itu jatuh ke titik terendah. Mungkin karena itulah Shun selalu mengingatnya, dan Kazunari melupakannya.

"Kautahu, aku ... aku akan sangat bahagia apabila kita dihukum dengan cara seperti itu."

"Ya. Karena dengan begitu, hukuman tidak akan terasa seperti hukuman."

"Meskipun kita harus mengorbankan diri kita sendiri, hm?"

"Itu akan lebih baik daripada mati dengan penuh penderitaan."

.

.

Dua saudara dengan jiwa kalajengking itu, kemudian bersatu dengan api abadi yang tak pernah padam; menghasilkan cahaya dari jiwa-jiwa gelapnya. Cahaya yang menjadi penunjuk arah, cahaya yang terang, cahaya tanda bahaya.

Dan mereka bahagia.

**.**

**end**

**a/n:** serius saya ga ngerti saya nulis apaan mari hapus ini kapan-kapan _(:"3


End file.
